What I've tasted of desire
by Cath Stark
Summary: La Stark que ha regresado a Invernalia le hace pensar en la magia, y Dany no es ajena a ella.


**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto #97 "La maldición del de abajo" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Me tocó Sansa/Dany. :)

El título lo he tomado del poema que inspiró a George para el nombre de la saga.

* * *

**What I've tasted of desire**

La reina dragón tiembla frente a ella: las pesadas pieles que envuelven su cuerpo poco hacen por abrigarla. Sansa toma aire y cierra los ojos; los copos de nieve le besan las dos mejillas casi con ternura.

—Partiréis. —No es una pregunta.

—El verdadero peligro se encuentra en el verdadero Norte, más allá del Muro. —La mira a los ojos. Sansa contiene el aliento, y se pregunta si acaso volverá a verla. Ha escuchado hablar sobre el peligro que cae sobre todos ellos, tan frío, tan mortal; se pregunta si acaso los dragones serán suficientes contra la muerte misma. De pronto, recuerda la primera vez que los vio, en el Valle, y del miedo que aquella extraña visión despertara en su corazón. Pero ahora es libre, libre, libre. Y en sus evocaciones, no ha llegado a escuchar las palabras de la reina dragón, y en sus labios nace la pregunta que la persigue por las noches y no se atrevía a hacer:

—Me salvasteis… ¿por qué?

Ella sabe, por supuesto, a qué se refiere, y no parece extrañada.

—Porque quise hacerlo.

.

Hay una cierta tristeza en lady Sansa que conmueve a Dany. Se acuerda de las palabras que intercambiaron, cuando la vio por primera vez:

—¿Quién sois? —había dicho ella, y en su mirada profunda y azul, que le hizo pensar en el mar, vio… ¿qué vio?

—Un dragón —dijo Dany—. ¿Y vos?

Hubo silencio, y por fin se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo.

—Alguien que quiere regresar a casa.

Su corazón había respondido a aquella respuesta, a las lágrimas que hicieron brillar sus ojos.

Su corazón también responde a su belleza: su cabello rojo le hace recordar al fuego, y sus ojos al mar. Su nombre invoca suavidad cuando lo pronuncia; sus labios nunca tocándose, su lengua bailando lentamente. La Stark que ha regresado a Invernalia le hace pensar en la magia, y Dany no es ajena a ella.

.

El bosque de dioses representa pureza. Sansa avanza, porque sabe que ahora pertenece ahí. Unas manchas rojas colorean sus mejillas cuando la invade el calor de los estanques hirvientes. Sopla el viento, y se mueven las hojas del arciano, y es como si recibiera la caricia de un ser querido.

Cuánto ha llorado antes; por sus mejillas han corrido las lágrimas que derramara por Dama, y sus hermanos y padres, y por Jeyne, y el estado tan lamentable de Theon. Y el ver a su hogar tan triste. Pero ahora es distinto. Los dragones han partido y en su pecho hay un vacío que no sabe cómo describir. Sansa sabe que en su cabeza ya no hay lugar para historias de nobleza, bondad y valentía; pero hay algo en Daenerys Targaryen que la hace sentirse como una dama en una canción. Y cuando piensa en sus palabras, en sus acciones y en la esperanza que despierta en ella… y cuando recuerda que la vida no es una canción… es que el desconsuelo hace que le piquen los ojos y le tiemblen los labios, porque de pronto lo sabe, y ya no la volverá a ver.

.

Ahí, montada sobre Drogon y con los helados vientos de invierno cortándole el rostro como un cuchillo, Dany se acuerda de su sueño: se había ahogado en un mar profundo, azul, frío… Se acurruca al dragón, en un intento por sentir el calor que vive bajo sus escamas, sin éxito alguno. Comprende que en aquel lugar incierto la noche es siempre fría y negra; en el cielo no brillan estrellas y la luna ha desaparecido. Y con el aliento de sus dragones como única arma y la espada brillante de un redivivo, es que a su mente acuden la puerta roja y el limonero, su niñez inalcanzable; el hermano, esposo e hijo que perdió; los que la llamaron madre; el Trono que nunca alcanzó y lo ocupará otro; y al final, al final… la que fuera un pajarito enjaulado, ahora libre… y se fue ignorando que su corazón la había seguido en su última batalla.


End file.
